On the Beach
by Dessi1998
Summary: Alec and Ellie have been together for a while now. This is a story about them and the boys having a little vacation on the Beach in Broadchurch, all bad memories gone... kinda. Rated T just in case...


**A/N: **Sorry it's a bit out of character (I think) at moments but I had this in my mind for a very long time and wanted to write it. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Broadchurch or its characters... sadly :D

* * *

Now that they've been together for quite a while, moved together and Alec even had his surgery, they decided they needed a little bit of rest. Well, Alec thought of it and everybody was surprised. After all, no one had expected something like this from him. Yet, he gave the idea.

So now Ellie found herself with a book in hand, lying on the beach. Tom and Fred were playing in the sand near her while Alec was trying to peek in her book from behind her shoulder.

"You know, you could've gotten a book for yourself and read it instead of trying to see mine. And annoy me!" Although she wasn't really bothered by him, she liked to tease him. Alec grunted beside her.

"First, I forgot to take one because _someone_ was in hurry to find a place for the car, and second, I wanted to read this book first... And I saw it in the bookstore _first_."

"Well, you should have bought it first." She smiled a little when he grunted again and lied down on his place under the umbrella.

Considering this was England the weather wasn't exactly for a day in the beach, but it was still warm enough. The sun wasn't too strong, but it wasn't weak, too. And there wasn't the faintest idea of a wind. Actually, by Ellie's criteria this was a perfect day. But she had one more surprise for Alec.

"Boys, what would you say, you want to swim a bit?" She put down the book and looked at her sons, who were now grinning at her.

"Yeah, great!" Tom jumped and started running towards the water.

"Wait, take your brother with you and look after him while I sort the things here and come with you."

Tom came back and took his brother by the hand. Then he started again for the sea. Now Ellie could look properly at Alec. She, of course, knew that he was afraid of the water, but for some reason he still wouldn't tell her. When he saw her looking at him, he stiffened. Then shook his head and said only one word with his Scottish brogue.

"No."

"Come on, Alec. I'm there, so are the kids. Nothing bad will happen. I even bought you something." She dug in the beach bag, that they had brought along with them. After a moment, for Alec's amusement and utter shock, she took out a pair of shorts, black with blue lines on the sides. He shook his head again, now a mixture of feelings in his eyes - shock, amusement and... fear.

"No. I never said something about swimming, I just gave the idea to come here. Don't involve me in this."

"Please, Alec. I'll be there, nothing to be afraid of."

"Exactly, you are there. And I don't want to make a clown of me in front of you! Or the boys. Just go and have some fun, I'll look after the bags." He looked her right in the eye, she knew she had lost. She just sighed and turned around, heading to where her boys were. Alec also let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, that was a close call. He really didn't want to get into the water, hoped he never would have to. So instead of thinking about this, he tool Ellie's book and started reading it.

Although the book was interesting, about some detective solving a complicated case somewhere in Russia, Alec soon was bored. The boys weren't here so he could listen to their chatter, and neither was Ellie who he was teasing or kinda flirting with. He knew she liked that. But not going of topic, he was really bored.

He looked at the shorts. He actually liked the colors, but thinking about it, most of the shorts he had seen looked like that. Well, the important thing was that Ellie had bought them especially for him. He looked at her, playing with the boys in the water. They've been there for good fifteen minutes now. Then Alec reached for the shorts, checking their size. As he expected, exactly for him. Still, he didn't want to go in the water and was perfectly content with what he was dressed now. He had chosen more formal-looking boxers to go with, he didn't want to dress with something special, it was just a day at the beach. And he hadn't gone to the beach for many years now. At least not for relaxation. And he hadn't swam for even more years. But could he get over his fear now?

Oh, everything be damned, this was a time to spend with his family. That was what he thought of Ellie, Tom and Fred. And he wasn't going just to sit here and read some book about a case that he could solve from the tenth page. So Alec got up, took the shorts and went to the nearest cabin to change his clothes.

When he got out, he passed through their place, got their things together in a back and covered them with a towel, he hoper no one was going to rob them. Then he got to where the waves where meeting with the sand. Alec touched the cool water with his toe and looked up, meeting Ellie's eyes from where she was watching him near Tom. She smiled encouragingly at him and nodded. He managed to crack a smile too, and stepped further into the water.

"Come on, just think of this like a shower, a pretty cold shower. You can do it!" After he had said, Alec realized that he had, in fact, said it out loud. He looked around but no one was watching him suspiciously. He continued forward.

When the water was on the level of his waist, Ellie swam near Alec. He saw the glint of smile in her eyes and knew what was to follow.

"So, you said you won't come in here, probably not even close to the water. Look at you now."

"Please, don't. This is hard enough for me without you mocking me."

"I am not mocking you, Alec. In fact, I'm very proud of you." She took his arm and pulled him towards her. He put his free arm around her waist so he won't lose his balance.

"Really? Wouldn't have guessed. And I just came here because I got bored. You know, that book actually isn't worth it the money. I solved it, the burglar is..." He never got to finish his sentence. Ellie kissed him on the lips but quickly pulled away because Tom chuckled behind her.

"Leave me to read it first, than you'll tell me how you solved. Deal?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. But I'm disappointed with you, should have solved it till now." She smacked his arm lightly.

"Oi, you!" He smiled at her and ducked to kiss her again, but then he heard a high-pitched scream from somewhere near them. He looked up fast and saw Fred, swept up by the course of the water, going deeper in to the see. But he was still too little and couldn't swim. Ellie turned around at the same time as Tom, and their eyes widened with terror. Alec had to ask Tom why wasn't he watching his brother. Now he couldn't think of anything else to do except dive head on and swim after the boy. His body was shocked by the cold water, but he had to save the boy, Ellie wouldn't bear another loss. And to be honest, he wouldn't too. He loved this boys dearly and got attached to them.

So Alec continued, swimming faster. He was surprised though, he could remember how to stay on the water. But Fred was going down, Alec had to hurry.

Finally he reached the boy. He swooped him up in his arms, the boy snuggling close to his chest and starting to cry now properly, without water getting into his mouth. By the looks of it he hadn't swallowed much water and was fine. Still, Alec patted the boys back till he coughed out a little of the water in his lungs. Now he was fine. Alec went back to Tom and Ellie. She immediately took her son in his arms and kissed his head, crying too. Alec breathed heavily, looking at her. Then he looked at Tom, who still looked terrified. He looked to Alec, too, tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought he was right beside me, I didn't know he had swam off. I swear I just looked away for a second. Please believe me." He was nearly crying now. Alec couldn't be and wasn't angry at him at all.

"Hey, hey now. No one's accusing you, lad. Relax, we know it's not your fault." He smiled at the boy and he seemed to relax a bit. He smiled a little, too. Alec patted him on the back and ruffled his hair.

By now there was quite the crowd around them. Alec didn't like this, neither the people looking curiously at him and Ellie, nor the fact that they were surely going to spread the gossip around the little town. He leaned and whispered in Ellie's ear.

"You better get out of the water. Go and lie on the beach. This was supposed to be a little vacation, not the town's event of the week. Come on."

"What about you?" She looked him worriedly in the eye.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Will try to get rid of them." He looked mischievously. She didn't like this.

"No, please, lets not make a scene, come on." Alec sighed, Ellie was right, this wasn't the place or time to solve this his way. He looked at a still shocked Tom.

"Wanna go for a swim? Talk a little if you want." The boy just nodded. Alec turned to Ellie, nodded towards the beach and winked her. When he saw her little smile, his mood lifted too. Then he went after the boy, while Ellie went under their umbrella with her younger son.

Tom was silent for a few minutes but Alec imagined what was going in his head and didn't want to push him. So the two of them were just swimming around, Alec enjoying the feeling. He was over his fear of water, or so he hoped. But his thoughts were interrupted by the boy.

"Mum said you didn't like the water. How come you swim now?" Alec chuckled at the boy's confused face.

"Well, when you got into the water your mum invited me too, but I didn't want to come. Then I got bored and changed my mind. Still don't know how that happened but I quite enjoy it now. I had forgotten what it was like swimming."

"So you could swim and before?"

"Aye, since a little boy. But things happened and then I had this fear. I suppose I am fine now. Will see." Tom continued to look at him curiously. True, he still was unsure about the detective and what was going on between his mother and him, but he had started to like him a bit more. After all Alec was trying his best, and Tom could see that he wasn't that grumpy around kids at all. And around his mum. But if she was happy, so was he.

Tom smiled at the man and looked him challengingly. "Want to have a contest to see who swims faster?"

"That's not fair, I am bigger and older than you. And I had a surgery just a few months back." Alec frowned. So did the boy.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Some other time than... Hey, not fair." Tom yelled the last part as Alec jumped forward and started swimming. The boy hurried after him, trying to catch him. Soon Alec stopped, laughing.

"Not fair!" The boy repeated. Alec ruffled his hair.

"Well, you didn't say if there were any rules."

"Yes, but everybody starts together, that's a universal rule."

"True that, okay. Want another try?" Alec smiled.

"Okay, but there are some rules. Now let's see what are you going to do!" Tom thought for a moment.

"Are there now? Let's here them."

"First, the most important one, we start together! Second, we will swim backstroke, that means on our backs. And third... well, there's no third. Come on, but I say start."

"Okay, okay. Many rules, though." Alec got ready laying on his back and so did Tom. After a second he heard him shout the word and they began swimming.

Then Alec felt it. His heart started beating fast, his breathing came out ragged, he lost his pace and started falling, drowning. This was his fear of water, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything, even scream for help. That wasn't supposed to happen, not today. Then he heard someone shouting his name and realized that in fact he was drowning, it wasn't just a memory. He started to kick with his legs and wave his arms. He kept his head above the water, wondering why no one was coming to rescue him.

Small hands grabbed his and started pulling him nearer the beach. Alec just closed his eyes and walked along, not knowing what was happening. Did he drown that fast? No, he couldn't have, his mind wasn't thinking straight, he needed more air, oxygen. His foot hit the sand on the bottom. Soon the water was only till his knee. Alec opened his eyes and sat down, the water splashing around him, while he breathed deeply. The same small hand rested on his shoulder while another one was on his back. He looked up and saw Tom, looking scared yet again, but this time there was something else in his eyes. He looked more sure, his eyes sparkling. Alec understood, the little boy had led him to safety, he wasn't dead.

""Thanks." Alec tried with hoarse voice, cleared his throat, then tried again. "Thanks, lad. You saved my life. Really." The boy just nodded seriously, sighed relieved and sat down next to Alec.

"I'm surprised no one saw you. There should be more lifeguards around here." Alec chuckled at that. They sat in silence for a while, Alec wondering if Ellie saw them. Well, obviously she wasn't running worried towards them so she hadn't noticed it. He was glad for that, she didn't need to worry even more. And because of him. This was her day to relax, and he has ruined it. Good job, Alec.

"What happened? You were swimming just fine and then you disappeared." Tom didn't look at him. He just played with a shell he had found.

"Don't really know. Just remembered something from when I was a kid, your age, and I had come here with my parents. I guess..." Alec sighed.

"Not a good memory?" He nodded.

"I still wonder if it was my fault or theirs. I was young back then, didn't understand."

"What happened? Do you want to talk?"

"Oi, I decided to take you for a swim so you can talk, not I." Alec said jokingly. Tom laughed a little. "It was just the next row between my parents. I couldn't listen to them anymore and got into the water. My dad came after me but he was angry, hit me and I nearly drowned." Tom was looking at him with big eyes. To be honest, even Alec didn't know why he said it. Probably he just needed to share with someone. Back then he hadn't told to anyone, even his grandparents. His father had realized fast what had happened and had taken him to the beach where the lifeguards had helped him. His mother had cried a little and when he had woken up, she had begun a new row with his father. Alec sighed.

"Yes, parents, but we can't choose, can we?" Tom said, now looking down. Alec ruffled his hair for the hundredth time today, but he liked it, like Tom was his son. The boy probably didn't think so but at least didn't object.

"Aye, we can't choose."

But Tom continued. "Like my father who did no one knows what with my best friend. And that's why he is dead now. Because of my stupid father who didn't care for his family like a normal person, but went and claimed that he... That's not fair, nothing is!" By now the boy was crying. Alec didn't know what to do, so he just hugged him as best as he could.

"Hey, hey now. Don't talk like that. Yes, everybody makes mistakes but he is still your father."

"But I don't want him, don't love him. And he only heard mum with this. And..."

"Sh now. Calm down. I had a similar problem with my parents and didn't have someone to talk to. But you have your mother, she'll be always there for you. Don't forget that. And you have to be strong for her, too. And your little brother. You'll both be great and make your mother proud one day. You even made me proud today, by saving my life."

"Yes, but before that my brother nearly drowned because I wasn't paying attention." Tom looked up at Alec with sad eyes and face wet from the sea and his tears.

"You'll have many opportunities to show your brother that you love him. And to your mother, too. Believe me, my family was worse in this."

Toms smiled unsure. "Really?"

"Aye, your lives are ahead of you. You are a clever little boy, you can achieve much. Mind you though, that's not really the way to save someone from drowning."

"Well, you wasn't really drowning. I think it looked a little like a panic attack. And don't complain!"

"You are right, it might have been a panic attack." Alec said thoughtfully. "Thank you, I owe you."

"Do you? Remember this when Christmas comes."

"You think I'll stick around that long?"

"Mum looks happy when you are with us, you make her happy. So yes, I sure hope you are around." Alec looked fondly at the boy. So he didn't hate him, that was good, but he even might be liking him. Alec sure owed him. He just hoped he won't do anything to hurt him or Ellie. But instead of saying anything, he just smiled and started getting up.

"Come on, talking of your mother, she might be worried about us. We stayed in the water too long, and I don't want you getting sick."

"Yes, sir!" The boy mock saluted and ran out of the water, Alec after him, his mood lifted very, very high.

"Where were you? I thought I should get up and search for you soon." To be honest, Alec noticed that Ellie looked a little worried, but she also looked a little angry. He decided to take the fall. The boy didn't deserve to get scolded. And Alec had convinced him not to tell his mother what had happened. This was too much to ask from him.

"Come on, Ellie. I haven't swam for ages. It's my fault, even Tom wanted to get out." Ellie just looked at Alec unbelievingly and then shook her head. When she wasn't watching, Alec winked at Tom who smiled and mouthed a thank you.

"So Fred, what do you say? Want to go for an ice cream?" Alec asked the little boy, already knowing the answer. He jumped, took Alec's hand, and started pulling him towards the little bar on the beach, where they were selling all sorts of food and drinks for the people on the beach. Alec just bend down to grab his wallet from Ellie's bag and jogged after the eager kid.

And so they continued their lazy day, no more interesting things occurring. When it started getting colder in the later afternoon, Alec and Ellie got everything that they had brought to the beach and dressed back in their casual clothes. So did and the boys. Then they all got in the car and headed home.

After dinner, when they were all at bed and asleep, there was only one person in the house awake. Alec, with one arm around Ellie, who was snuggled up next to him, was thinking of the day they had. He had to admit, he hadn't had that much fun in probably years. And there was the swimming of course, and the talk with Tom. It was a mixture of happy events and bonding between him and the little boy. With the adversity of Alec nearly drowning, but he wanted to kick this thought out of his mind. This day was perfect, as was his new little family.

So all in all, in Alec's thoughts, that was the best vacation he ever had.


End file.
